Una buena esposa
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Un par de semanas después de ese día en el que Ranma y Akane estuvieron a un paso de casarse, la parejita se queda sola en casa. Entre discusiones, bromas y desastres, cierta personita demostrará ser una buena esposa. Oneshot


_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_Advierto además que este fanfic ha sido escrito en base al manga original de Ranma ½ por lo que se entiende mucho mejor si se tiene conocimiento de los hechos del manga._

_

* * *

_

**Una buena esposa**

Era un día calmado y tranquilo, el sol brillaba, se sentía el piar de los pájaros, y una suave brisa hacía tintinear los cascabeles de la casa de la familia Tendo.

- Ranma, Akane… tendrán que quedarse solos en casa el día de hoy – fue la dramatica sentencia de Kasumi… que ensombreció tan hermoso día.

- Pero Kasumi – comenzó a decir Akane sorprendida – se que la tía Nodoka se fue a visitar a unos parientes lejanos, que el tío Genma y papá fueron a ver a unos viejos amigos, que Pantymedias Taro se llevó de nuevo al maestro y que Nabiki ha ido a masacrar dinero ajeno… es decir, que Nabiki esta en una cita… pero… pero… Creí que al menos tú te quedarías en casa.

- Lo se y lo siento, es que olvidé que hoy es la reunión de ex alumnos de la escuela Furinkan y todos mis compañeros irán – explicó Kasumi sintiéndose culpable - pero no te preocupes Akane, si Ranma intenta algo, ya sabes que cuentas con esto – dijo sacando de la nada un mazo y pasándoselo a Akane con una expresión seria.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Ranma, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué intentaría yo con esa marimacho de pechos planos? – preguntó a Kasumi haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¡¿Quién tiene pechos planos? – gritó Akane mientras hacía uso del mazo que Kasumi le había pasado, estampándolo en la cabeza del muchacho.

- Ya no peleen chicos – los tranquilizó Kasumi con una sonrisa – Por la comida no se preocupen, dejé una ración para cada uno en el refrigerador y sólo tienen que tener cuidado con...

- ¡Uf! Menos mal- dijo Ranma suspirando cuando oyó lo de la comida - si tuviera que cocinar Akane, nos encontrarías muertos por envenenamiento a tu regreso Kasu… - no siguió hablando cuando el segundo golpe de mazo del día se estampó en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir? – gritó enojada Akane - Otra vez estas insultando mi comida y no es justo ¡Estoy mejorando!

- Que hayas cocinado un curry normal una vez es coincidencia, no has vuelto a cocinar nada normal después de eso, lo que cocinaste con el agua de la vida de Ryugenzawa no cuenta.

- Disculpen – intentó decir Kasumi – quiero decirles que tienen que tener cuidado con…

- ¡Eres injusto Ranma! – exclamó Akane - Siempre me estoy esforzando y no me das ninguna oportunidad.

- Siempre que te doy una oportunidad termino en cama con dolor de estomago – se quejó Ranma.

- Eso es sólo porque eres muy delicadito – le contestó Akane sacándole la lengua.

- Chicos… - dijo Kasumi, intentando hacerse oír una vez más.

- ¡¿Delicadito yo? – gritó Ranma ofendido – Podría comer hasta rocas, pero ni yo puedo resistir comida radioactiva.

- ¡Oh pero que tarde es! – exclamó Kasumi mirando su reloj de pulsera – Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, no peleen chicos ¿de acuerdo?

Pero nadie oyó la despedida de Kasumi y la chica salió de la casa suspirando.

- Espero que no peleen en la cocina, las tuberías del agua están muy delicadas – musitó la joven ama de casa acelerando el paso para no atrasarse.

Mientras Kasumi caminaba a la estación, Ranma y Akane continuaban discutiendo. Acabaron su pelea cuando Ranma tenía casi todo el cuerpo golpeado y yacía sin sentido en el piso. Akane se fue a su cuarto, cerrándolo de un furioso portazo. Ranma se levantó poco después y se dirigió a su habitación quejándose del dolor.

- Ese tonto de Ranma – se quejaba Akane mientras se sentaba en su cama - ¿qué tanto le costará decirme algo amable? – la chica se levantó entonces con expresión decidida.

Sentada en el comedor estilo japonés de la casa de la familia Tendo, Akane sostenía un plato repleto de postres.

- Akane – dijo Ranma sonriendo – esto esta delicioso, realmente eres una buena cocinera.

- ¿En serio lo crees Ranma? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto con mirada resplandeciente.

- Por supuesto, el hombre que se case contigo será tan afortunado – dijo Ranma cogiéndola de la mano.

- Oh Ranma… no es necesario que me digas eso, cariño…

- Akane… - Ranma se le acercó, más y más cerca… y entonces…

- ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? – gritó Akane meciéndose los cabellos, espantada por el cine mental que acababa de tener, y volvió a sentarse en su cama – Definitivamente tengo la cabeza en otro lado ¿por qué querría yo que Ranma se me acercara tanto? me basta con que halague mi comida – un aura combativa rodeo entonces todo su cuerpo – Ya verás Ranma, te haré admirar mis dotes de cocinera.

Cuando Ranma cerró el número de la Shonen Sunday de esa semana, había olvidado por completo su pelea con Akane y se reía felizmente del gracioso capitulo de la nueva serie de su autora favorita, sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír un aterrador sonido de cuchillazos provenientes de la cocina ¿Acaso Akane estaba…?

Levantándose apresuradamente, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Ya en el primer piso comenzó a avanzar lenta y sigilosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Tal y como había imaginado vio a Akane ataviada con un delantal, dándole furiosas y enérgicas cuchilladas a unas frutas. Ranma tragó saliva nervioso sintiendo lástima por la masacre que esas inocentes frutas estaban sufriendo, sin duda ese era todo un desperdicio de valiosa comida. Akane de pronto dejó el cuchillo, cogió unos platos y tiró desordenadamente unos trozos desiguales de fruta machacada, luego cogió cuanta cosa encontró en la cocina y las vertió sobre las frutas. Ranma comenzó a temblar, Akane parecía una bruja preparando una extraña poción maligna. La chica acabó con su cometido y se secó el sudor por el duro esfuerzo. Como si de una señal se tratara, Ranma comprendió que tenía que huir o su vida correría serio peligro.

Sin embargo, el hábil artista marcial no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues antes de que pudiera apartarse de la cocina, Akane había volteado y al verlo había esbozado una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Luego de un instante Ranma sólo pudo pensar que las sonrisas deberían estar prohibidas, ese inesperado "ataque" de Akane lo había dejado inmóvil mirándola con cara de idiota, lo que le había impedido completamente una huida rápida e indolora.

- Ranma que bueno que estás ahí, estuve preparando un postre de frutas ¡estoy segura de que quedó bien! me esforcé muchísimo.

- A… Akane… No es que no crea que te esforzaste, pero… ¿Alguna vez has cocinado con algo de paciencia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

- Te estaba viendo… Atacabas la comida como si fueras un animal salvaje, tomas las cosas sin mirarlas y las echas en la comida sin ningún cuidado ¡nunca prestas atención! Siempre que te veo cocinar actúas así.

- Ukyo también es rápida cuando cocina – se defendió Akane – y aún así lo hace bien.

- No te compares con una profesional, ella es rápida porque se ha entrenado en eso desde niña, no es lo mismo usar velocidad que fuerza bruta. Eres torpe Akane.

- Tú… Ranma Saotome… - Akane comenzó a emanar un aura oscura y aterradora. Ranma tembló.

- ¿Quieres pelea? – dijo como acto reflejo mientras se ponía en guardia.

- ¿Qué si quiero pelea? ¡Eres un insensible! Me esfuerzo y tú me insultas sin probarlo siquiera – Akane apretó los puños mientras su aura seguía creciendo - ¡Te odio! – gritó mientras tomaba las cosas que había sobre la mesa y se las lanzaba a Ranma.

El chico comenzó a esquivar con agilidad las cosas que lanzaba su prometida y la batalla dentro de la tan querida cocina de Kasumi fue aumentando en intensidad, sobretodo por parte de la enfurecida y frustrada Akane.

Fue entonces que se desató la tragedia… en algún punto de la pelea incapaz de ser precisado por la pareja, la puerta del refrigerador se abrió y cuando Ranma esquivó una olla particularmente grande, ésta dio de lleno contra las tuberías de agua fría.

Un chorro de agua salió a borbotones impactando violentamente contra el refrigerador y mojando todo a su paso, uno de los postres de Akane se desparramó por el suelo haciéndole compañía al montón de objetos que habían caído, algunos hechos trizas, luego de haber servido como posibles armas para golpear a Ranma.

Una sensación de deja vu les hizo detenerse en seco a ambos, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar rememorar una tarde hacía ya algún tiempo, cuando la señora Nodoka sin sospechar que la pequeña Ranko era su hijo Ranma, había intentado hacer la cena y de paso darles clases de cocina a Ranko y Akane, clases que terminaron en un autentico desastre cuando Akane intentó calentar huevos con cáscara dentro del microondas.

La comida que Kasumi con tanto esmero había preparado para ellos estaba arruinada junto con varios de los alimentos del refrigerador, aunque por suerte, se había salvado suficiente comida y todavía era posible cocinar algo… Eso fue lo que pensó Akane y con voz algo temblorosa se ofreció a intentar cocinar usando un libro de recetas, prometiendo que pondría más atención… Pero la mirada de horror de Ranma la detuvo.

El chico, convertido en chica por el agua fría, estaba además de empapado, terriblemente molesto. Él se sentía una victima del espantoso carácter de Akane y lo peor, tenía hambre y habían perdido la comida de Kasumi que seguro le había quedado deliciosa, por eso no se molestó en reprimir el horror ante la idea de un nuevo intento de cocinar por parte de Akane e hizo un ademán indicando el desastre de cocina en un mudo intento de decir "esto es culpa tuya ¿realmente crees que tienes derecho a pedir otra oportunidad después de lo que provocaste?

Akane cogió el único plato de postre preparado por ella que se había salvado del agua y lo probó silenciosamente. Una mueca de asco cruzó su rostro, la invadió un escalofrío y durante un par de minutos se deshizo en arcadas. Miró a Ranma y vio en el femenino rostro de su prometido una mirada de "te lo dije" que le hizo hervir la sangre.

- ¿Quieres comida china u okonomiyakis? – preguntó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros – yo invito – añadió, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo duro que estaba siendo con Akane al ver su cara tan triste.

- No te atrevas a llamar a Xian-Pu o a Ukyo – musitó Akane tristemente – por favor… no ahora, no después de esto.

- Pero Akane… - Ranma intentó acercarse a la chica, sin embargo se detuvo al ver un asomo de lágrimas en los ojos marrones de la muchacha.

- No necesito que me refriegues en la cara que tus lindas prometidas cocinan mucho mejor que yo, créeme que lo tengo claro… yo… yo sólo quería… además… ¡la última vez que vinieron aquí casi destrozan el dojo con su comida explosiva!

Ranma no dijo nada, lo cierto es que hacía sólo un par de semanas ellos dos habían estado a punto de casarse y de la nada, Xian-Pu y Ukyo aparecieron en ese intento de boda con comida explosiva, añadiendo más caos al que ya había con el asunto de la lucha por el agua de la poza del hombre ahogado… A Xian-Pu no la habían vuelto a ver luego de eso, pero a Ukyo si, en la escuela, y la cocinera de okonomiyaki no parecía muy pacifica.

El silencio que se impuso entonces resultó agobiante… Akane se secó las lágrimas, dio un último vistazo a la cocina y luego salió disparada a su habitación. Ranma sintió el portazo desde la cocina cuando Akane azotó la puerta de su cuarto en señal de furia.

Apoyada en la puerta, Akane fue sentándose lentamente en el piso y abrazó sus piernas, ocultando el rostro a la altura de las rodillas. No lloraba, pero la rabia le bullía por dentro como un veneno ¿Por qué no podía lograr nada de lo que se proponía? Ranma siempre que se enfrentaba a un desafío lo superaba con éxito, lo había visto aprender técnicas complicadísimas luego de duros entrenamientos… Y ella… ella nada… por ejemplo sus intentos por aprender a nadar… siempre terminaban en fracasos… y los que hacía para cocinar eran incluso peores como claramente le recordaba el mal gusto que aún sentía en la boca… No era capaz de alcanzar sus metas, cumplir sus objetivos… ¡Acababa de arruinar la cocina! No quería ni imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Kasumi cuando viera el desastre, si bien su hermana con paciencia de buda no se enojaría, sabía que de todas formas la pobre se vería en problemas y esbozaría por ello una expresión de tristeza.

- Si tan sólo fuera como Ranma… - suspiró, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de estar celosa del chico, pues era casi como admitir que todo lo que él decía acerca de su genialidad era una realidad, cuando obviamente era producto de su elevado ego.

Un gruñido en su estómago la sobresaltó, se dio cuenta entonces que en algún momento se había quedado dormida en esa incómoda posición, acurrucada junto a la puerta, así que se levantó un tanto adolorida. Hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento para estirar sus agarrotados músculos y miró el reloj de su cuarto. Había dormido al menos una hora.

Preguntándose si Ranma habría ordenado comida a domicilio, ya fuera comida del Neko Hanten o del Uuchan, la chica salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras bastante desanimada.

No esperaba sentir un leve aroma a comida casera proveniente de la cocina y cuando llegó ahí sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos debido a la sorpresa.

La cocina estaba seca, ordenada y relativamente limpia, Ranma seguía siendo chica, pero estaba vestido con un traje chino diferente al anterior pues el otro se había mojado. Sobre el traje llevaba puesto un muy femenino delantal de cocina y se movía de un lado a otro, quizá no con la delicadeza y gracilidad de Kasumi, pero si con la velocidad y energía propias del muchacho.

Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, se los restregó con las manos y volvió a abrirlos. La imagen seguía siendo la misma, así que se pellizcó un brazo… y le dolió...

Por bizarro que pareciera, Ranma lucía tan "encantadora" como una joven esposa y para su horror ese efecto visual aumentó cuando el chico volteó a verla y le sonrío.

- Oh que bueno que estas aquí Akane, como puedes ver limpié y ordené la cocina y… no pedí comida a domicilio, estoy cocinando yo mismo, espero que te guste.

Por segunda vez Akane se restregó los ojos y se pellizcó los brazos y por segunda vez la imagen ante ella no desapareció y el pellizco le dolió… ¡Ranma parecía una preciosa y joven esposa cocinando para su esposo!

- Etto… Ranma ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Akane cautelosamente.

- Sip – repondió Ranma – la sopa de miso esta casi lista, si quieres puedes sentarte que ya voy servir.

- Ranma… ¿en serio te sientes bien? - volvió a preguntar Akane, esta vez su tono de voz dejó traslucir cierto temor... Es que Ranma actuando tan amable y luciendo como una joven esposa sin que hubiera alguna cura para la maldición de por medio era ¿el presagio del Apocalipsis?

Ranma suspiró.

- Escucha Akane, realmente lamento lo que ocurrió antes… yo… no pretendía hacerte llorar ni hacerte sentir mal, en serio.

- ¿Por eso estas actuando tan amable? – tanteó Akane aún desconfiada.

- Oye… Yo siempre soy amable, soy el chico más amable y considerado del mundo – dijo Ranma tranquilamente mientras revolvía la sopa de miso en la que trabajaba.

- Si, claro – dijo Akane irónicamente – Etto… supongo que te espero en el comedor – agregó volviendo al tono temeroso que tendría cualquiera que parece ver venir el fin del mundo porque… Ranma no había contestado a su comentario irónico con algún insulto.

Poco después de que Akane se sentara de rodillas en el comedor estilo japonés de la casa de los Tendo, Ranma apareció sirviendo la sopa. Como aún sonreía con esa amabilidad que según Akane era tan impropia de él, la chica no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

- Bueno, prueba a ver si te gusta – pidió Ranma.

- Ranma… ¿en algún momento golpee muy fuerte tu cabeza? – preguntó Akane sin disimular lo mucho que la sorprendía la actitud de su prometido.

- ¡¿Quieres parar con eso? – exclamó entonces el chico apretando los puños – todo el tiempo te quejas de que no soy amable contigo y cuando intento ser amable no confías en mí.

- Lo siento Ranma.

- No te disculpes… Yo provoqué en parte lo que ocurrió antes… aunque deberías admitir que tú también tuviste la culpa… bueno… se que no lo harás así que, si prometes no ponerte a llorar otra vez, yo… bueno, yo sólo intento disculparme y subirte el animo y… pues, ya sabes… aunque aún creo que deberías disculparte… pero no es que te quiera insultar, sólo…

- Ya, es suficiente, te entendí, deja de darle vueltas al asunto que sólo estás diciendo frases sin sentido – lo calló Akane, suspiró y tomó su plato para probar la sopa de Ranma y…

¡Estaba deliciosa! Bueno… le faltaba un toque, quizá algún ingrediente o algo al momento de sazonar, que no le daba ese sabor único que le habría dado Kasumi, pero al menos se podía comer y el sabor no estaba nada malo. Akane sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar otra vez, resulta que Ranma, un hombre, que además de hombre era un bruto y un idiota ¡cocinaba mejor que ella! Resultaba humillante, aunque no fuera una sorpresa pues Ranma ya la había derrotado una vez en la cocina... Una bombillita se prendió en el cerebro de Akane al rememorar ese "duelo" entre ella y "Ranko", se sintió un poco perversa y mal consigo misma por lo que estaba pensando decir, pero era eso o echarse a llorar de humillación.

- Y bueno ¿me perdonas? – preguntó Ranma con una mirada tan tierna que por poco ablandó el corazoncito vengativo de Akane… por poco, pero no lo suficiente.

- Bueno pues… - comenzó a decir Akane arrastrando las palabras con ironía, le desvió un poco la vista a Ranma para luego darle una sarcástica mirada de reojo – La tía Nodoka tenía razón, serías tan buena esposa – dijo, alargando la palabra "tan" y haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "esposa" – Sería un desperdicio que no te casaras con un hombre – finalizó con un suspiro fingido, como si estuviera hablando en serio.

Akane esperó la reacción de Ranma intentando contener la risa, seguro que el egocéntrico muchacho saldría con algún insulto y esta vez tenía que reconocerse a si misma que lo merecía por ser tan mala cuando Ranma sólo estaba disculpándose. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero ningún grito o insulto perturbó la tranquilidad del comedor. Akane sorprendida miró a Ranma y casi escupe la comida al ver que todavía sonreía.

Cuando los ojos de Akane se encontraron con los de Ranma el chico comenzó a hablar, había estado esperando ese contacto visual pues planeaba darle una buena batalla verbal a Akane.

- Descuida "cariño" no es ningún desperdicio, después de todo estoy "comprometida" contigo y eso es como estarlo con un chico ¿no lo crees?

Una vena comenzó a inflamarse en la sien de Akane.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto intentando controlar la furia de su voz.

- ¡Ay! "Tontito", no creo que no me hayas oído ¿verdad "cariño"? – contestó Ranma con un tono venenoso, bastante molesto por el hecho de que Akane fuera tan antipática cuando él se había esforzado tanto por ser amable con la muy tonta.

Akane estaba ya poniendo las manos sobre un mazo cuando… decidió controlarse. Seguiría con el "duelo".

- Lo siento "cariño" no te oí, estaba ocupada disfrutando de esta deliciosa sopa, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo, eres una cocinera estupenda y una muy buena esposa – contra atacó Akane.

- Oh muchas gracias "querido" cociné esto con todo "mi amor" para ti – le contestó Ranma tratando de usar el tono más femenino del que era capaz.

- ¡Ya basta! Me rindo ¿quieres dejar este estúpido teatro? – exclamó Akane fastidiada.

- Tú comenzaste – aclaró Ranma tranquilamente mientras acababa su sopa.

- Esta bien, lo se, yo comencé – admitió la chica haciendo un puchero – se que sólo intentabas ser amable, agradezco que limpiaras la cocina por mi, después de todo fui yo quien desparramó todas las cosas intentando golpearte y además te diste el trabajo de cocinar porque te pedí que no llamaras por comida a domicilio – Akane estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo.

- Akane ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Ranma preocupado pues había notado el tono casi lloroso de la voz de Akane.

- Pasa que cocinas mejor que yo ¡todo lo haces mejor que yo! – estalló Akane.

- ¿Y eso te sorprende? – Ranma no pudo reprimir una risita – Oh bueno Akane, ya sabes que soy demasiado perfecto como para que quieras competir con… - pero se calló al ver la triste expresión que formaban las facciones de Akane mientras él hablaba.

- Todos confían en que algún día seré una buena esposa… capaz de cocinar cosas deliciosas para todos, y yo realmente quisiera… ¡pero no resulta!

- Eso no es cierto Akane, no todos confían en que serás buena cocinera, sólo mi madre, tu familia y yo nos rendimos hace mucho.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – gritó Akane golpeando la cabeza de Ranma con su puño.

- Y tú una violenta – dijo Ranma sobando el lugar golpeado a ver si así dolía menos – realmente no te entiendo Akane, cuando te conocí por tu actitud de, comillas, "yo odio a los hombres", creí que lo que menos te interesaría era ser una buena esposa o es que acaso…

- ¿Acaso qué?

- ¿Acaso quieres ser una buena esposa para mi? – preguntó Ranma tímidamente mirando hacia el piso.

- Que egocéntrico eres Ranma, no veo que te hace creer que quiero ser una buena esposa por ti.

- Bueno… tú te vestiste de novia y parecías dispuesta a casarte conmigo ¿realmente esperas que crea que te querías sacrificar casándote conmigo para que tu padre me diera la cura sin ningún motivo?

- ¡Bah! Como si eso importara – musitó Akane – tú no te querías casar conmigo.

- Nunca dije eso – la contradijo Ranma mirándola de reojo.

- Pero cuando te pregunte si tú me querías… – comenzó a decir Akane, pero no continuo hablando porque Ranma se levantó de un salto para caminar hacia la cocina – ¡Te estoy hablando cobarde! – gritó entonces mientras su prometido desaparecía de vista.

- No soy cobarde es sólo que yo… debía buscar el postre – se oyó la voz de Ranma desde la cocina.

- Ese Ranma, evadiendo el tema otra vez… - suspiró Akane – pero ya va a ver, esto no se queda así.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Ranma con voz alegre, cargando unos postres de fruta como los que Akane había querido preparar.

- Ranma, sobre lo que estábamos hablando…

- Hoy hace un lindo día ¿no crees Akane?

- ¡Ranma! – exclamó la chica enfadada.

- ¡Akane! – exclamó Ranma imitando el tono de voz de Akane en tono de burla – Ya… esta bien, quieres hablar del día en el que casi nos casamos – dijo entonces el chico entornando los ojos – esta bien, hablemos de eso, podríamos partir con que tú admitas que querías casarte conmigo.

- No admitiré eso si tú no respondes a mi pregunta de ese día, yo pregunté primero y tú no me contestaste.

- Da igual, yo no responderé a menos que tú admitas que querías casarte conmigo ese día – se obstinó Ranma – vamos Akane, no te culparé por ello, cualquier mujer querría casarse con un hombre tan atractivo, masculino y fuerte como yo.

- Y lo dices convertido en chica y usando un delantal de lo más femenino – comentó Akane sarcásticamente.

- Bueno… ¿ideal para ser tu pareja no? Una chica para una marimacho – Ranma comenzó a reír – Sin duda soy el único para ti, sólo alguien tan fuerte como yo podría resistir tu mal carácter – Ranma entonces se puso en guardia para recibir el golpe de Akane… que no llegó. La chica de cabello corto lo miraba de un modo tan neutro que Ranma no supo como interpretarlo así que movido por la costumbre siguió hablando – Y claro siendo chica a tu lado no desentono para nada porque pareces un chico, incluso podría ser yo quien cocine como una buena esposa para su espo…

Mientras Ranma hablaba Akane se había acercado e inesperadamente besó a Ranma en la mejilla, lo que interrumpió por completo el parloteo del chico.

Akane se separó un poco y lo miró, si hubiera estado como hombre, la expresión de ensueño en el rostro de Ranma le habría echo parecer un idiota, pero estando como mujer… lucía simplemente hermosa, sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un no se que de inocencia le daban el aspecto de una jovencita enamorada que realzaba la belleza natural de Ranma, sobretodo cuando su mano acarició casi casualmente el sitio en su mejilla donde los labios de Akane le habían rozado.

- Me quieres ¿verdad? – Akane no pudo contener la risa – Si vieras tu cara en estos momentos… te ves tan linda.

Ranma se sacudió la ensoñación y le desvió la mirada Akane con expresión molesta.

- Claro, porque ya sea como chico o como chica siempre me veo genial… y ya dime que sí querías casarte conmigo.

- Y tú dime si me quieres o no.

- ¿Para que te lo tengo que decir? Como si no supieras… O sea… ¡Cualquiera se da cuenta! Rechazo a todas las chicas que se me tiran encima menos a ti, eso dice mucho.

- Mentiroso ¿Cuándo has rechazado tú a una chica? – se enfadó Akane al rememorar diversas ocasiones en las que había visto a Ranma en situaciones comprometedoras.

- ¡Siempre! – exclamó Ranma – que tú no seas capaz de darme la oportunidad de explicarlo es otra historia.

- Pero si no haces nada por apartarlas.

- Mira, eso de apartarlas… Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres una chica, si un tipo te molesta lo puedes golpear ¿cómo no saberlo yo? Cuando soy chica como ahora, el asunto es simple, le doy un golpe o lo pateo hasta la estratosfera o lo muelo a golpes y patadas en el piso…

- Sádico…

- Tú haces lo mismo así que no me digas sádico, chica violenta. El punto es que puedo hacer todo eso sin cargo de conciencia y nadie creería que esta mal porque una chica puede golpear a un chico… Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga contra Xian-Pu, Ukyo, Kodashi o cualquier otra? ¡No puedo golpear a una chica! Y es espantoso cuando las hago llorar, me siento un malvado.

- Si, se que eres débil cuando una chica llora, me he dado cuenta de que te comportas como un idiota totalmente manipulable.

- ¡Oye!...

- Por eso no me gusta llorar delante de ti, nunca he tenido interés en manipularte.

- ¿Alguna vez has llorado por mi culpa? – preguntó Ranma entristecido.

- A veces… no soy tan débil como para llorar por cualquier cosa así que no te creas que soy una especie de damisela desamparada, pero… tampoco soy tan fuerte como crees, si me insultan demasiado me duele.

- Ya veo, lo siento… – dijo el chico cabizbajo – pero, deberías saber que cuando te insulto la mayoría de las veces son sólo bromas.

- ¿La mayoría de las veces? – preguntó Akane alzando una ceja.

- Claro… Cuando digo que eres fea sólo es broma, en realidad creo que tú… que tú eres… ya sabes… linda… y pues cuando te molesto por tus senos pequeños, exagero un poco, tienes que admitir que son pequeños, pero tampoco eres una tabla de planchar, en realidad… estas bien así… Y cuando digo que eres torpe, bueno ¡Es que no puedes negarlo Akane! Eres bastante torpe y poco delicada, si te vieras desde fuera cuando practicas gimnasia rítmica o cuando intentas nadar o incluso como ahora que intentaste cocinar, te juro que tú misma te dirías torpe.

- Idiota… intercalas palabras bonitas con insultos, eso no vale – se quejó Akane.

- Tampoco vale que quieras sólo halagos Akane – dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mira quien lo dice, el que menos quiere halagos – ironizó la chica sacándole la lengua.

- Mi caso es distinto, yo no tengo defectos.

- Oh por favor ¡eres un pervertido y un mujeriego! – exclamó Akane.

- No es cierto y ya me cansé de explicarte las situaciones ¡eres una cabeza dura!

- Eres un tonto al que siempre le va mal en clases – continuó Akane.

- No es que sea tonto, es que canalizo mi inteligencia en cosas más de mi interés, como las artes marciales.

- Esas son excusas – dijo la chica con tono exasperado.

- Quizá, pero no deja de ser cierto… ¿crees que cualquiera es capaz de aprender técnicas con sólo verlas una vez? Se necesita mucha inteligencia, control mental, concentración, observación y análisis para hacer lo que yo hago – se jactó Ranma riendo de forma bastante desagradable. Akane le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mazo.

- Ya, ya entendí que eres hábil en las artes marciales, pero no eres perfecto, si lo fueras podrías usar algo de esa inteligencia en clases… O podrías usarla en ser más modesto o quizá podrías pensar ciertas cosas antes de decirlas o dejar de ser manipulado por cuantas personas se crucen en tu camino.

- Esta bien, esta bien – concedió Ranma – tengo defectos ¿Y qué? Eso no te quita los tuyos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos hablando de esto Ranma? Me desviaste el tema – se enfadó la chica de cabello corto – Además ¿por qué siempre tienes que sacarme en cara todos mis defectos?

- Porque es divertido molestarte y ver la cara de enfado que pones, me atrevería a decir que te ves tan graciosa que vale la pena ser golpeado después.

- Pero… pero… ¡Uys! Eres un insoportable – exclamó – no ves que haciendo eso me haces sentir que sólo ves mis defectos y nada más – agregó tristemente.

- ¿Quieres una lista de tus virtudes? – preguntó Ranma irónicamente – Quizá la haga, el día que te retractes de todas las veces que me has llamados pervertido y mujeriego sin motivo.

Akane no contestó, desvió la vista para no ver a su prometido y apretó fuertemente los puños ¿Acaso era cierto que ella jamás escuchaba a Ranma? Podría ser, si, quizá era injusta con él a veces, pero eso no justificaba la actitud del muchacho en lo absoluto.

Ranma la miró atentamente durante un rato y luego suspiró.

- Lamento ser siempre tan molesto – comenzó a decir Ranma tímidamente – realmente no es mi intención, suelo no darme cuenta de que tan enojada o lastimada estas hasta que nuestras peleas se hacen insostenibles que es cuando tengo reconocer que debo pedir perdón, pero… incluso cuando reconozco eso, no suelo entender realmente qué es lo que hago mal y como tú no me lo explicas, pues yo pregunto y en vez de responder tú me golpeas.

- Quizá soy demasiado sensible, soy una chica después de todo, por mucho que tú digas que no lo parezco – musitó Akane.

- Si lo pareces, eres toda una chica, por eso es tan difícil entenderte… Pero bueno, quiero que sepas que estas bien así, tal como eres, con todos esos defectos… Así estas bien para mí… – Ranma bajó la vista para no mirar a Akane, quien por su parte, volvía a mirar a Ranma sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta – La Akane que yo veo es una Akane que no está idealizada e incluso aunque me cueste mucho entenderte creo que te conozco bien, lo suficiente para decir que… bueno… para decir que…

- ¿Para decir que me quieres? – preguntó Akane, quien con su mano había alzado la cabeza de Ranma cogiéndolo de la barbilla, buscando que sus ojos se encontraran.

Ranma se apartó bruscamente de ella, el corazón le latió a mil por hora cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Akane… cuando vio tan de cerca su hermoso rostro, el brillo de sus orbes marrones, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas que la hacían verse incluso más bonita y la esperanzada expresión que formaban sus delicadas facciones.

- Para ya con eso por favor ¿Acaso no entiendes? No me harás decir esas palabras, no puedo, no puedo y no puedo, decirlas es demasiado difícil para mi, búrlate si se te da la gana, me da lo mismo… Pero no puedo, precisamente porque eres tú, la única que… ¡Rayos, yo te quiero! Y decirlo es muy difícil cuando se dice en serio y no como una más de las mentiras que puedo decirle hasta a Kuno.

- Ranma…

- No lo diré, no lo diré y no lo diré…

- Pero Ranma…

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó Ranma exasperado.

- Es que… acabas de decirlo – musitó Akane, tan sorprendida como sonrojada.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó el chico aún más fuerte – ¡No es cierto! No he dicho nada de eso.

- Dijiste que me querías y que no podías decirlo porque si lo dijeras sería en serio – musitó aún sorprendida, luego miró a Ranma con ojos medio llorosos de felicidad y una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¡No! – gritó Ranma horrorizado, se revolvió el cabello y luego comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo mientras seguía repitiendo la palabra "no" ante su prometida, quien ya se estaba enojando otra vez al ver el ridículo espectáculo que le ofrecía su prometido. Finalmente Ranma detuvo todas sus frenéticas expresiones de horror y miró enojado a Akane.

- ¡Eres una tonta, mira lo que me haces decir!

Y antes de darse cuenta Ranma se había esfumado. Akane quedó quieta, con un aura de batalla brillando a más no poder… luego suspiró, un suspiro largo y profundo mientras intentaba calmar su furia y entonces sonrió, sonrojada otra vez. Ranma la quería, podía ser un idiota, pero la quería y se lo había dicho… de forma tonta, nada romántica y hasta perturbadora, pero… había sido tan espontáneo que sin duda era sincero, y debía reconocer dentro de si que eso le importaba mucho. Claro, ella hubiera preferido algo más romántico y que el chico no huyera luego de golpearse así mismo mientras trataba de negar lo innegable, pero sin duda era preferible la torpeza tan inocente y sincera de Ranma que los cursis discursos prefabricados del odioso Kuno.

Tan absorta estaba Akane pensando en todo eso, entre llorando y riendo, que no oyó los ruidos procedentes de la cocina, ni el retumbar de unos decididos pasos que se acercaban. No notó nada hasta que vio al chico en su forma masculina, sin el delantal femenino puesto, sentado de rodillas frente a ella y mirándola atentamente.

- Creí que habías huido- comentó Akane fríamente, ocultando lo mejor que pudo el nudo de emociones que había dentro de ella.

- No estaba huyendo ¿cómo puedes creer eso de mi? No soy tan cobarde – se quejó Ranma, sin admitir que en realidad, el historial que tenía de huidas en cada ocasión en la que si quiera se insinuaran sus sentimientos, era suficiente como para hacer creer a cualquiera que había huido.

- Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Akane manteniendo su tono frío.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Ranma le desvió la vista sonrojado - ¿Está claro, no? Por tú culpa dije cosas… cosas que si me iban a hacer decirlas, pues hubiera sido mejor decirlas así, como hombre, y no como una chica.

Akane se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa respuesta, realmente en ningún momento pensó en ello, estaba tan acostumbrada al aspecto femenino de Ranma…

- No me di ni cuenta – reconoció aturdida.

- Bueno, en fin… ahora no saco nada con negar lo evidente, supongo… Esta vez no puedo decir que lo dije sin saber que eras tú, ni puedo pretender que no lo dije, ni esperar que no lo oyeras… Así que… Lo diré una vez más, como hombre, para hacer las cosas bien y… escúchame atentamente porque no lo repetiré, no tan fácilmente.

- Etto… esta bien, creo… - dijo Akane aún aturdida y esperó a que Ranma hablara.

Un segundo, luego dos, tres… pasó un minuto, y luego otro y otro hasta que pasaron diez. Ranma y Akane se miraban directo a los ojos… Cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer Akane se exasperó.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la chica con tono impaciente.

- ¡Ah! Etto, si, si se, lo que iba a decir… yo… bueno yo… ejem…

- Ya lo dijiste una vez, no puede ser tan difícil – se quejó Akane.

- Te quiero – susurró Ranma tan bajito que apenas se escuchó como un soplido.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero – susurró un poquito más fuerte.

- No te escucho.

- ¡Dije que te quiero! – gritó Ranma usando un altavoz, dejando a Akane casi sorda.

- ¡Eres el chico menos romántico que existe! – gritó Akane usando también un altavoz.

- ¡Ahora te toca a ti! – gritó Ranma usando el altavoz otra vez.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica dejando el altavoz a un lado.

- Admite que quieres casarte conmigo – le recordó Ranma.

- ¡Ah! Yo… bueno… etto…

- ¿Ves que si es difícil? – preguntó el chico haciéndole burla – vamos dilo ¿qué esperas? – dijo moviéndose alrededor de ella y sacando un abanico con la bandera de Japón - ¿No es tan fácil? ¡Admite que no pudiste resistir el encanto Saotome! Apúrate antes que anochezca.

- ¡Quieres callarte! – gritó la chica acompañando su grito con un nuevo mazazo - ¡Siempre haces eso, pareces un niño! Pues claro que quería casarme, no me puse voluntariamente un traje de novia por puro gusto imbécil.

- Vaya manerita de decirlo ¿ves que tú tampoco eres romántica? ¡Uf! Y después te enojas si te digo marimacho.

- Oh ¿Quieres que sea más femenina y romántica? – preguntó Akane alzando las cejas.

- Inténtalo – la retó Ranma.

- ¡Ranma mira eso tan raro que hay ahí! – exclamó Akane de pronto mientras indicaba el cielo. Ranma desvió la vista siguiendo la dirección que indicaba la chica, pero no vio nada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Ranma mientras volteaba a ver a Akane otra vez y…

Sus labios se juntaron a la chica, de sopetón… no se dio cuenta que mientras miraba distraído hacia otro lado Akane se había acercado más y más hacia él con ese objetivo.

Fue un beso tan rápido, tan repentino, que no cerró los ojos, ni se movió, ni nada. Akane se separó muy ligeramente para mirar su sorprendida cara de tonto.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó el chico entre aturdido, enfadado y ensimismado.

- Querías que fuera romántica ¿Qué es más romántico que un beso robado por la chica que te gusta? Además, si te lo pedía a ti, podría llegar el amanecer sin que te movieras, eres muy cobarde.

- ¿Que yo soy qué? – se enfadó Ranma y rápidamente aprisionó torpemente a Akane entre sus brazos – rápido cierra los ojos

- ¡No me des ordenes!

- ¡Cierra los ojos!

- Oh esta bien – accedió la chica y los cerró, sintiendo un millar de maripositas en el estómago, si bien acababa de besarlo, había sido un beso tan improvisado y veloz que no había alcanzado a sentirse nerviosa.

Y Ranma, decidido a no quedar como un cobarde, cerró sus ojos y la besó, correspondido de inmediato por la muchacha. Resultaba tan cálido para ambos pese a la torpeza con la que se besaban, que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero lo hicieron un momento para respirar y luego, sin decir una palabra, se besaron otra vez, ya no tan torpemente.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazándose, besándose, mirándose a los ojos cuando se separaban unos milímetros para luego volverse a besar… Podrían haber permanecido así mucho, mucho tiempo, pero un gruñido de sus estómagos interrumpió el momento.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Akane – Eso fue tan… tan…

- Increíble – completó Ranma por ella.

- Si, bueno… no puedo decir que fuera mi primer beso porque me besaste estando como gato, pero… es la primera vez que cuenta y… realmente me gustó.

- Claro, soy genial en todo ¿no?

- Narcisista – murmuró Akane desdeñosamente – al principio fuiste muy torpe para que sepas, yo me refería a otra cosa.

Ranma contestó a eso riéndose a carcajadas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo… Yo tampoco puedo decir que ese haya sido mi primer beso, pero es distinto cuando es con alguien que realmente te gusta.

- Por cierto ¿tienes hambre, no? Ya sería hora de cocinar algo

Ranma la miró horrorizado. Akane suspiró, se levantó y tomando un cubo de agua de quien sabe donde se lo lanzó al chico.

- Descuida, no cocinaré yo – aclaró Akane – mejor que cocine mi linda esposa.

- ¿Linda esposa? – Ranma la miró enfadado - ¿Qué, acaso ahora te gustan las chicas? – preguntó en venganza por haber sido mojado repentinamente y por lo de "linda esposa".

Akane se rió.

- No me gustan "las chicas", sólo me gusta una y está justo frente a mí y no me gustaría si no fuera el chico que me gusta – contestó Akane.

- ¿Tú si sabes lo raro que suena lo que dijiste, verdad?

- Sip, pero bueno, todo lo que te rodea es raro y… eso está bien para mí.

- Ok, iré a cocinar, es mejor que me comporte como una buena esposa que dejar el asunto en tus manos.

- Sigue diciendo eso y te juro que haré el postre y tendrás que comerlo – dijo Akane sacando la lengua.

- Si me obligaras a comer algo preparado por ti quedarías viuda antes casarte.

- No creas que voy a rendirme – dijo Akane – me esforzaré, algún día cocinaré bien y seré una buena esposa… no sólo eso, también aprenderé a nadar y entrenaré hasta ser tan fuerte como tú y no creas que lo haré por ti.

- Quizá pueda ayudarte – dijo Ranma – si prometes no ser tan violenta.

- Claro, si tú prometes no ser tan insensible conmigo – dijo Akane.

- ¿Quieres que cocinemos juntos? – preguntó el chico tímidamente.

- Claro que sí – contestó la muchacha alegremente.

Al anochecer, Kasumi y el resto de la familia volvieron a casa. Encontraron la cena servida y, para espanto de Kasumi, la cocina hecha un desastre con todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo, incluyendo a Ranma chica que estaba inconsciente y con clara evidencia de haber sido golpeado por Akane.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Kasumi - ¿se pelearon otra vez?

- Pues está claro que si – comentó Nabiki.

- ¿Es qué nuestros hijos nunca estarán listos para casarse? – sollozaron Genma y Soun.

Ranma, que recuperaba la conciencia miró hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó.

- Creo que está en su habitación – comentó Kasumi.

- ¿Es idea mía Ranma o estás usando un delantal de chica? – preguntó Nodoka sacando su katana de la funda.

- ¿Quién yo? – preguntó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros – pues si, pero sólo porque un hombre tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, en mi caso, debo cocinar si pretendo vivir junto a una marimacho por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Qué dices Ranma? – se sorprendió Nodoka.

- Quiero decir que la cena está servida, yo la preparé… era eso o ser envenenados por Akane… tú le dijiste a Ranko que sería una buena esposa cuando no sabías que yo era Ranma ¿verdad mamá? Pues bueno… si me voy a casar con Akane eso será muy útil.

- ¿Casarte con Akane? – preguntaron alegremente Genma y Soun

- Es mi prometida ¿no? – contestó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros y se fue en dirección al cuarto de Akane, dejando a la familia entre feliz y confundida.

- Parece que esos dos ya reconocen que son pareja – comentó Nabiki.

- Yo que ustedes no diría nada más – agregó Kasumi dirigiéndose a Genma y Soun – cualquier error que cometamos podría desbaratar su relación.

- Sólo queda esperar, supongo – dijo Soun, Genma asintió.

- No me gusta que Ranma haga cosas de chicas – se quejó Nodoka – pero si lo hace por su mujer supongo que igual es algo masculino, aunque se vea femenino porque… un hombre debe sacrificarse, pero ¿viéndose como chica…? ¡Ay! Ya no importa.

Ranma, que ya había llegado al cuarto de Akane, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Akane abrió la puerta mirándolo enojada.

- Al final cocinar juntos igual terminó en pelea ¡lo siento! – se disculpó Ranma.

- Esta bien, creo que soy un poco violenta… yo… prometí que no lo sería y ya ves.

- Bueno, tú y yo somos así, no hay vuelta que darle… y creo que soy el único hombre que sobreviviría a un matrimonio contigo.

- Y yo la única mujer capaz de soportarte cuando eres el insensible chico mal educado y orgulloso que eres en realidad, no el idiota manipulable por llantos y extorsiones.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Akane sonrío y se acercó a él para besarlo, Ranma la detuvo.

- Ahora estoy como chica – aclaró tontamente, con expresión incómoda.

- Lo se, pero supongo que no me molesta besar a mi "esposa" – dijo riendo – te quiero Ranma – aclaró seriamente al ver la expresión de "¿te has vuelto loca?" que había puesto el chico mitad chica – ya estoy acostumbrada a tu aspecto de mujer, te conocí así y ya que al parecer no queda ninguna cura… de todos modos eres un hombre.

Y sin decir nada más le dio un corto, pero dulce, beso en los labios.

- Te ves hermosa – comentó tiernamente Akane cuando se separaron.

- Pervertida ¿segura que no te gustan las chicas? – preguntó Ranma sarcásticamente.

- Idiota… - murmuró Akane antes de besar su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Ranma que no se lo esperaba.

La chica cerró la puerta de su cuarto y Ranma se dirigió al baño dispuesto a convertirse en hombre y volver al cuarto de Akane por otro beso.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Si! Mis notas de autora, mi pequeño espacio donde digo lo que quiero, aclaro cosas y soy libre, libre para ser yo sin luchar contra descontrolados personajes que no son míos.

Comencé este fanfic hace poco (la semana ante pasada, creo), mientras releía el manga de Ranma ½ específicamente cuando llegué al capitulo de la clase de cocina de Nodoka a Akane y Ranko.

¡Definitivamente el manga me gusta más que el anime! Siempre que escribo fanfics de Ranma, si bien intento seguir el canon en la forma de ser de los personajes, generalmente no lo sigo en lo que se refiere al tipo de historia ya que me gusta escribir drama y los hago sufrir demasiado o intento extraer y exagerar las partes que podrían dar lugar a que los personajes se depriman. Pero Ranma es una comedia, protagonizada por personajes de personalidad extraña, contradictoria y retorcida, que según la propia Takahashi, pretendía ser alegre… Así que intenté eso en este fic.

La verdad es que, cuando pienso en una escena de Ranma y Akane declarando sus sentimientos, siempre la imagino de dos maneras, una es violenta y dolorosa, en medio de una fea discusión (como en mi fanfic "Tormenta") y la otra es de manera totalmente extraña, también en una discusión, pero una discusión menos dramática, donde de algún modo la pareja parezca torpe y poco romántica. Creo que ésta es un poco más acorde al manga. Tengo que admitir que rara vez puedo imaginármelos declarándose de forma pastelosa y cariñosa o actuando así luego de declararse, siento que no iría con ellos.

Por otra parte creo que Ranma y Akane saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, lo saben pero no quieren ni admitir sus propios sentimientos ni aceptar que son correspondidos, por eso la relación entre ellos es muy contradictoria, actúan como una pareja incluso cuando niegan serlo.

Y bueno… La idea de este fic vino del hecho que Ranma cocine relativamente bien, se que al principio del manga Genma acusa a Ranma de ser mal cocinero, quizá Genma es muy exigente, porque posteriormente Nodoka dice claramente que Ranko podría ser una buena esposa y en el capitulo en el que Ranma se enamora de Ryoga por un hechizo y prepara una sopa de miso para él ¡Ryoga admitió para sus adentros que Ranma era un buen cocinero! Esas cosas siempre me han hecho imaginar a Ranma cocinando para Akane ya que la pobrecita con suerte puede preparar fideos instantáneos, por otra parte, como Ranma perdió la cura en el ultimo capitulo ¡me resulta divertido imaginar a Ranma como "la esposa" de Akane! jajajaja… Bueno, de ahí y del hecho de que me encanta el yuri Akane x Ranma chica, me parece gracioso y además, creo que es muy romántico que ella lo quiera a pesar de su maldición.

En fin, escribo estas notas justo después de hacerle unas últimas correcciones al capitulo, este momento es muy especial porque a partir de hoy puedo decir con toda propiedad que soy una Diseñadora Gráfica, aún es el principio y me queda un largo camino que recorrer antes de poder decir que soy toda una profesional, pero ya he dado el primer gran paso que era sacar la carrera.

Y bueno… ahora me quiero tomar unas vacaciones y retomar mi lista de pendientes. Seguiré con la corrección y actualización del fanfic "Ranma ½ y el Dragón Negro", necesito darme el tiempo de concluir mi fanfic de Pokémon "Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón", también quiero seguir con el fanfic de Detective Conan "La macabra colección de muñecas" y… Pronto se viene un nuevo fanfic de Ranma ½ que ya llevo bastante avanzado y que he ido escribiendo de a ratos, un fanfic donde vuelvo a mi elemento natural: la oscuridad.

Saludos y espero que haya gustado este oneshot.

Kissu

+ Kikyo +

2 de septiembre del 2010


End file.
